


Both of You

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bickering, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Lance has a Steven Universe song in his head and proceeds to annoy Hunk and Pidge.[Prompt 23: Through a song]





	Both of You

“ _Why don’t you talk to each other_?” Lance sings under his breath, bouncing his leg up and down as he sits in the canteen.

Hunk glances at Pidge, watching his friend pull an expression that sums up what they are both thinking. That thought being: ‘will you please stop humming that song?!’

Ever since they watched _Steven Universe_ on the TV the other night, Lance has had the song ‘Both of You’ stuck in his head. And whenever he isn’t busy focusing on his studies or working in the simulator, Lance is always humming or singing the song under his breath. It was hilarious at first, but now it’s just irritating.

“Lance,” Pidge says, his voice irritable as he stares at Lance over the top of his glasses. “We all loved that episode, but please stop singing that song!”

Lance grins, and he has that gleam in his eyes, and Hunk knows he is in a silly mood.

“Yeah, it’s kinda annoying, man,” Hunk says.

And Lance, being the wonderful annoying idiot he is, simply grins at the pair of them and starts to sing.

_“Why don’t you talk to each other?”_

“Lance.”

_“Why don’t you talk to each other? Just give it a try.”_

“McClain…”

_“Why don’t you talk about what happened? I know you’re trying to avoid it but I don’t know why.”_

“Shut up, Lance.”

_“You might not believe it.”_

“Lance!”

_“You might not believe it. But you’ve got a lot in common, you really do.”_

“Lance, everyone’s staring at us.”

“Shut up, man!”

_“You both love me and I love both of you.”_

“LANCE!”

Finally, Lance shuts up. But only because Iverson is glaring at him from the other side of the canteen. Everyone is staring at them, and Hunk just wants to crawl into a hole.

“I guess singing isn’t allowed in the canteen,” Hunk whispers, smiling.

“Especially singing songs from a kids cartoon,” Pidge adds, also smiling despite his bright red face.

Lance grins. “Fair point.”

But he starts to hum the song under his breath instead, and Hunk groans as Pidge rests his head in his hands.


End file.
